


Cherry Stained Sheets

by styl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styl/pseuds/styl
Summary: A moment in time, dawn, the morning after.





	Cherry Stained Sheets

The auburn rising sun shun through the cracks of the thin white curtains into Nicole’s bedroom. The light landed on Waverly’s body that hung out of the singular white sheet that was tangled around her legs and back. She awoke with a soothed smile, feeling the warmth of the daylight and the softness of the bedding on her bare skin. Opening her eyes, she saw the sheets of where her love usually slept had been pulled down. The door to the bedroom was open.

 

She sat up, brushing her sunburned hair out of her face with her hands. Momentarily, she looked out the window, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky, the day felt like a breath of fresh air. The echoes from the record player reached Waverly’s ears as they crept up the stairs into the open room. _Hozier’s Cherry Wine_. Nicole knew it was her favourite song in the world, the simplicity of the guitar, the softness within the lyrics sung, and the birds chirping in the background. The song made her feel at home. Made her feel close to Nicole. Made her feel safe.

 

Waverly untangled the sheets from beneath her and made her way to her wardrobe, walking through the small trail of clothing that had been stripped off the night before, thrown aimlessly as they were encapsulated in their own world. Her underwear was lying on the floor beside the wardrobe door. She slid the bottoms along her legs, releasing the black lace material at her waist. She opened the door to reveal various kinds of Nicole’s clothing handing of wooden hangers. In the centre right of the lined up clothing rested an oversized grey knitted jumper. She took the piece off the hanger and allowed the fabric to cover her arms before throwing the knitted back behind her, her head falling through and exposing most of her shoulders due to its oversize. It’s naturally tilted style made the left sleeve in the centre of the palm of her hand, which she curled her fingers around, slightly scrunching the material. She closed the closet door as the rest of the top fell, just covering her underwear when she was still, small glimpses of the black lace could be seen through the transparent holes between the woollen fabrics knit.

 

Grabbing an elastic back on the bedside table, she threw her hair into a messy bun which collided in striped colours of her ombré hair, the tanned and golden colours mixing together. Quickly pulling at it to tighten it, she crossed her arms whilst still adjusting to the temperature that was of the room and not of the bed, and made her way downstairs.

 

The smell of freshly brewed coffee grew present as Waverly reached the bottom of the staircase. She heard small thumps coming down the stairs, and felt the fur of Calamity Jane brush past her right ankle as the cat made her way to her food bowl that was placed next to the door. Turning to the left, she walks to the living room where Nicole lays on the couch, one leg crossed under the other which is bent over it. She’s wearing nothing but her underwear and the white button up shirt she wore under her tuxedo the day prior. In an awe, Waverly fiddled with her golden band around her fourth finger on her left hand, watching her wife conclude a page to _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind._

 

Flipping the page, Nicole looked up and saw the angelic beauty she knew all too well standing at the doorway of the room. Loosening her grasp of the paperback, she let it fall onto her stomach as her eyes and Waverly’s smiled at one another.

 

Waverly smiled, “I said you could wake me.”

 

“You love to sleep, and I wanted to let you sleep until the coffee was ready,” Nicole replied charmingly, her eyes gesturing, the both of them quickly glanced at the two coffee cups which steam was slowly rising from.

 

Waverly face lit up, she looked down and rotated the ring once more and smiled at Nicole one more once she realised Nicole hadn’t taken her eye off of her.

 

“What?” Waverly silently asked.

 

Nicole folded the corner of the page she was on and lightly tossed the book onto the coffee table that wasn’t that far in front of the couch. She shuffled her body back slightly, making enough space for Waverly to lye beside her. Waverly crawled onto the couch, her left hand landing on Nicole’s side and her head resting on Nicole’s chest and shoulder. Nicole had her arm around Waverly, her hand reaching her back. Nicole ran her middle finger along Waverly’s spine, treating her with fragility.

 

Readjusting, their faces were close, Waverly could feel Nicole’s breath mildly brushing against her skin. Nicole’s eye twinkled in the light, bright and striking, she knew the second she saw them in that bar that she was special.

 

Waverly moved her hand up from Nicole’s waist to her jawline, resting her thumb on the silhouette of the redheads dimple. She pulled her in and their lips touched. It was fragile and timid, they felt something was new between them, but the only thing that had changed about each other was that they both wore rings. The fragility left, as their legs intertwined with one another and each kiss became longer and richer, pulling for something more.

 

“Nicole.” Waverly panted, slightly pulling her head back.

 

“What? What is it?” Nicole asked concerned, “… is it the coffee? ‘Cos I can always make mor-“

 

“No, no. It’s not the coffee.” She grinned into another kiss, “No, it’s just.”

 

Waverly paused for a moment, as she was gaining and trying to find a way to say her thoughts, she felt Nicole begin to run her fingers along her back, creating figure eights.

 

“It’s okay baby, take your time,” Nicole whispered, kissing her forehead before resting her own on hers.

 

“Thank you. Just, thank you for being here, with me. Thank you for choosing me because- because I… I know I wouldn’t want anyone else but you.”

 

Nicole’s smile raised, almost laughing, she held onto Waverly unlike she had never before, it was an embrace that she hoped would never end, and neither did Waverly. They knew they had differences in one another, but as they laid there silently in the summer dawn, whatever their souls were made of, they were one of the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Follow my twitter: @earperfreak


End file.
